


Sleepwalker

by CosiePop



Category: RWBY
Genre: B E AN S, M/M, beans beans beanssss, i may be crying on a bathroom floor at work but my creative brain is not, me and the boys at 3am getting BEANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosiePop/pseuds/CosiePop
Summary: Clover finds out Qrow is a sleep walker.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an idea me and a friend had while vibing in Amity Arena

Clover couldn't sleep. The humming of the heating system in his room was a little too loud this particular night. He shuffled out of bed and slipped into his fuzzy green slippers. Perhaps a small snack, he was a little hungry after all.

The hallways of Atlas Academy were darker compared to how they were during the day. Obviously since the sun tended to light things up. Clover let out a yawn and wiped a tear out of his eye. He continued his little adventure, noting how strange the atmosphere was without the kids running around, desperately trying to get to the morning briefing in time. There was something down the dark hallway that did catch his attention. A slight movement, unstable swaying. He narrowed his eyes and saw a red pair staring right back at him. _A Grimm? How did it get in?_ He thought to himself as he instinctively reached for Kingfisher. But he was only wearing his pajamas still and Kingfisher was back in his dorm room. The eyes got closer to him, and Clover realized that it was in fact not a Grimm, it was just Qrow. He mentally laughed at himself for even thinking it was a Grimm.  
"Hey Qrow, what are you doing up?" He questioned. Qrow did not answer, he stared right through him as if he weren't there. Clover raised an eyebrow and waved his hand in front of the other man's face.  
"Hello..?" Okay now it was getting weird.  
Qrow blinked and moved a little closer, staring directly into Clover's eyes.  
"B e a n s." 

The next day Clover asked Qrow about the beans, the other man denying the whole incident, claiming he does not remember it happening. The Ace Op leader ended up giving up. On his way out of the briefing room, Qrow's niece, Yang, stopped him.  
"Was he talking about the beans again?" She asked. Clover nodded. "I told him not to eat beans before bed!!" She threw her hands up in defeat.

That was the day Clover found out that Qrow was a sleep walker. Only after eating beans.


End file.
